Tame Your Demons
by iDisco
Summary: Red and Liz are on the run, trying to steal an important document in Rome with the help of Ezra and Madeline Pratt. Of course neither of our OTP can admit the depth of their feelings for one another. Lizzington/ 4-5 Chapters
1. Chapter 1

**I decided to start a new fic based solely on jealousy. Basically jealous!Red and jealous!Liz. It will quickly turn to M. A proper warning will be given before.**

 **Disclaimed as always!**

* * *

"I assure you Lizzie, Rome is an astounding city you will adore. Have you ever heard of the legend of the founding of Rome?", Red asked as they rode in the elevator. "Anyway, the most famous perhaps is the story of Romulus and Remus, twins who were suckled by a she-wolf. They decided to build a city but an argument forced Romulus to kill his brother and so the city got its name."

The elevator doors opened and Red stepped out, carrying their bags, followed by Liz who quirked an eyebrow at Red's story. She was accustomed to those and enjoying his weird stories but sometimes he was just too - weird.

"I've heard about it but it's a myth."

"Now Lizzie, and here I thought you know my opinion about myths and legends by now." He threw her pointed look with the faintest hint of a smug smirk on his lips. He unlocked the door to his hotel room and gave her the key to hers.

"I do but how can I agree with that if no one has convinced me otherwise, yet?" With that she took the key from him as well as her bags and went to her room. She was maybe used to his stories but not to his flirtatious behavior towards her. Red was handsome and attractive, a typical ladies man and a smooth talker. She shouldn't give it any further thought but the more time they spent in close proximity, the harder it was for her to ignore her feelings.

They were supposed to attend a banquet that night, not just for mutual amusement of course since Red always had an agenda. Apparently the room, in which the banquet would be held, lead to a hideout where a document was hidden and Red wanted to get his hands on it since it was significant in order to exonerate her. Memories of the Syrian embassy invaded her mind. She wasn't looking forward to commit a crime but she wanted to expose the Director and the Cabal just as much as Red.

She unpacked her bag and pulled out a strapeless, long, blue dress but she needed to shower first. After a rather quick shower, she got dressed and applied some make-up. She would leave her hair open, knowing that Red appreciated it but she liked it more as well. It was not that she wanted to look good for him, nor did she care what he thought about her outfit.

Viewing her reflection, she definitely liked what she saw and that was a rarity. Her dress hugged her in all the right places, the color emphasized her blue eyes further and her skin appeared paler but not in a bad way. She put on her silver earrings and headed to Red's room which was next to hers.

Soon after she knocked, Red opened the door, momentarily speechless as he took her in. She blushed slightly under his gaze and worried her lip between her teeth. So much to she didn't care what he thought. His eyes spoke volumes. "Lizzie, you look stunning! Please, do come in!"

"Thank you."

He wore his tux and boy, was he sexy. His chest and shoulders seemed broader than usual, his little tummy was perfectly hidden beneath his shirt and jacket, and good god, the view of his butt was one of a kind. His fingers struggled with his bow tie as he watched her through the mirror. "Is something wrong?", he asked when she raked her eyes appreciatively over his backside.

Damn. "No, all is fine.", she replied nonchalantly and inspected the paintings on the wall next to him, hoping that she succeeded in her attempt to hide her staring.

"Good." He turned and buttoned his jacket. "Because we have to talk about our plan again."

"And why is that?"

"We're getting help..."

A loud knock made him stop mid sentence. "Ah, there they are."

They? She opened her mouth to say something in return but he was already on his way to let his guests in.

She heard a familiar voice after he opened the door, a voice that made her skin crawl.

Madeline Pratt.

"Hello Raymond!", she purred and flung herself at him, smooching him audibly.

All she wanted to do was vomit at the sight that greeted her. Her black designer dress made her look elegant and sophisticated, making her feel like - well, like garbage.

"Maddie. It's good to see you!", he said, his hands sliding down her waist to her hips. "My, my, that dress surely suits you very well."

She smiled coyly and tugged on the buttons on his shirt. "Mhmm, just wait until you see what is hidden beneath, or what is not."

This was a nightmare. She averted her gaze from the duo and shuddered at Pratt's implications. Couldn't this wait until they were alone, or had they already forgotten she was there? She folded her hands, a defense mechanism of hers she hadn't any control over, and pursed her lips angrily. Under no circumstances would she work with this woman. Also, where was the other person who was supposed to come with them?

"Madeline, you remember my associate...", Red started but was yet again interrupted. This time by Pratt though.

"Ex FBI Agent Elizabeth Keen, or do you prefer Masha Rostova?", she asked in the most arrogant tone.

"Seriously? She will 'help' us? Are you sure she won't get us killed instead?", she snapped at Red, ignoring Madeline completely.

"Maddie and I are even, aren't we?"

"We are!"

Liz shook her head in anger, balling her hands into fists. He of all people trusted that woman after all she did when he normally killed everyone who dared betraying him. She considered stabbing him an attractive opportunity at the moment. Not only was he aware of her hatred towards Madeline Pratt but he brought them into a highly dangerous situation.

"Okay, after this problem is solved, we can move on to the next.", Red started. "Madeline will assist you in stealing the document. Two thieves are better than one."

"Absolutely not!", Liz snapped.

"Oh, absolutely yes, Elizabeth! Ezra and I will take care of the security in the meantime."

She furrowed her brows. "Ezra? The sniper?"

"Yes, he escaped the FBI's custody.", he explained matter of factly. "He's your plus one!"

Liz let out a humorless chuckle. What a way to ruin an evening. Not that she expected this to be an event for enjoyment but the thought of her and Pratt working together and watching Red and her getting all touchy gave her headaches.

Before she had the chance to reply, Ezra came into the room, wearing a similar tux as Red and regarded her with a suspicious glance. Well, they didn't part on good terms but circumstances were different to what they had been so she had no choice but to cooperate and it could have been a lot worse. Ezra was a handsome man with great eyes and really nice hair.

He closed the distance and stretched out his hand. "I hope you'll refrain from frisking tonight... and calling the FBI.", he said with a thick british accent.

Liz couldn't help but smile a little embarrassed at the memory but shook her head as she took his offered hand. "I guess I will."

From the corner of her eye she saw Red's eye twitching as accepted Ezra's hand which sneaked around her waist afterwards. So, he considered jealousy a base emotion alright. If he could flirt with 'Maddie' in front of her, she could also shamelessly flirt with Ezra.

"Now that all formalities have been discussed we should leave and get it done before we can 'move on' to more satisfying activities.", Madeline said although the latter part was surely meant only for Red who closed his eyes, hummed in agreement and pulled her against his side.

In Red's words; this was going to be a gas.

Tbc... What do you think? :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, thanks for all your reviews. I try to update as often as possible but sometimes RL keeps me busy.**

 **Disclaimed: I own nothing and make no money with FF.**

 **Unbetaed so all mistakes are mine.**

* * *

They rode in silence and Liz focused on the buildings instead of on the other couple but the reflection from the mirror revealed that Madeline continued to mark her territory like a dog. Sometimes she would tease him with a single finger that ran up his thigh, or she would knead the muscles at his neck that elicited a breathy hum from his throat. And all the while, Pratt bored holes into her with her eyes.

Ridiculous. Stupid. Immature. Madeline Pratt.

Liz checked the time more than once. She wanted to get over with it and desperately wanted to drink. When they arrived at the hotel, she wordlessly jumped out of the car and waited for Ezra who casually took her by the waist as they entered the building.

Red had saved a table for them. Under an alias of course. "I hope we're not too late for dinner, I'm dying to taste on of these pastries.", he exclaimed as they passed the buffet.

"I thought we're not here to enjoy ourself.", Liz countered with a look over her shoulder.

"We'll have to wait until Dembe sends us a signal. Borakove needs to hack into the server for the security footages of the penthouse upstairs."

"Great!", she sighted.

* * *

Red and Madeline filled their plates while she and Ezra sat at the table. She observed the room for possible exits if something goes wrong when her plus one pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Nervous?", he asked with a grin.

"No! Yes! A little maybe.", she stuttered. "It's just..."

"Your aversion towards Ms. Pratt perhaps?"

She laughed quietly. So these glances didn't go by unnoticed. "That's an understatement.", she sighted but smiled still.

Ezra beckoned over a waiter and took two glasses champagne off the plate. He handed one to her and raised his glass. "Well, I'm definitely not a person who believes that alcohol is the solution for anything but it might make the situation more bearable for you."

Okay, that was sweet. "You're right!" She positioned the glass between her lips and took a large sip, reveling in its taste on her tongue. Normally, she would not drink on the job but desperate times call for desperate measures.

* * *

After Red and his paramour returned also the quietness settled over them but not for long. Madeline peeked over the table, smiling mischievously. "So, Elizabeth.", she said in antipathy. "How's life treating you, lately?"

She raised one eyebrow and put down her drink with a sweet smile. "Rich in variety. Raymond is very thorough when it comes to our well being but I'm sure you know this already."

Madeline clicked her tongue, trying to hide that Liz's reply caught her off guard but failed. Red on the other hand seemed frozen in his seat, his eyes wide in amusement. He apparently enjoyed the little fight the two ladies had because of him but Liz wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

"How long will you stay with us? A day, two?", Liz asked, assuming that Red's constant rejection of a longterm relationship was her weak spot.

"Just this night, but if done right, one night will be more than enough."

"I have to disagree. If done right, one night will never be enough."

"Ladies!" Red tried to ease the tension but neither Madeline, nor Liz paid attention to anything he said. Instead Liz grasped Ezra's hand and told Red. "We'll go looking for exits, just in case anything in your 'masterplan' will go wrong."

"Elizabeth, everything is well thought through. You've said it yourself, our well being is a priority. Why don't you try one of these waffles they're serving? Sit back and relax!"

"Oh, I will enjoy myself. I'm certain Ezra is a wonderful dancer.", she responded and pulled him towards the dance floor without another word.

He took her hand and put the other around her waist before they slowly started to sway to the music. To her surprise, he really was a good dancer. While observing the room, she caught a glimpse of Red who followed her every move with an unreadable expression on his face. She shouldn't care about what he thought but, against her will, she did.

She saw how Pratt spoke into his ear while her red lips brushed against the helix. She had seen him with his lovers before but, until today, she was convinced that Red was the one who seduced his lovers but it seemed that he was the passive participant in this encounter.

And he seemed to enjoy himself tremendously.

"There're two emergency exits.", she said without looking at Ezra.

"He's watching us!"

"Hmm?"

He leaned closer and swung her around so that she could look at Red and, simultaneously, he couldn't read Ezra's lips. "Reddington, he's watching us the entire time.", he explained. "Are you two having a thing going on or what's the matter?"

"No!", she snorted. "To be honest, I don't know what his problem is."

"He doesn't like me near you, not just today but when I was paid to watch over you as well. I was told to keep my distance but...", he stopped abruptly and a cheeky smile spread across his mouth.

"But?"

"It's not easy to stay away from a person who strips down to her panties and writes suggestive comments on the window. That was cheeky."

"Sorry to disappoint you but that wasn't me but the doppelganger I'd ordered in order to sneak out if necessary."

"Smart, though I'm a bit saddened now. It was quite an interesting view.", he replied, smirking.

Well, he was obviously flirting with her and it was thrilling to be desired by someone and even more to observe Red's expressions which darkened as Madeline left her seat next to him. Was he jealous? He told her he considered it a base emotion. She wanted to know how far she could go until Red would explode and Ezra appeared to be willing. Her arms wandered around his neck. "We could repeat that, you know.", she smiled innocently. "After our operation is done."

He chuckled in a breathy tone and nodded. "Mhmm, frisking included or only the striptease?", he winked.

"We'll see."

A hand on his shoulder caused them to part. Turning their heads aside it was Red who looked more than displeased. His smile wasn't meant to be gentle, it was dangerous, as was the glint in his eyes. "I hope you don't mind if I interrupt this little dance of yours."

To her it was clear that his walls crumbled while Ezra seemed unimpressed as Red replaced him, taking her hand in his. He tilted his head and his smile softened a bit, even if not completely. "Prove me wrong but it appears that you're enjoying yourself with dear Ezra.", he teased.

"You told me to relax. I'm only following your orders.", she said with raised eyebrows. "And from my point of view, you're having a ball with Madeline Pratt."

"It's a nuanced relationship as you know. We benefit from her help so take that little advice at heart, please. Don't provoke her! I understand the violent aversion you have for her but try to swallow your comments. At least until the job is done."

"Swallow my comments?", she repeated dumbfounded. "Let me tell you something, Reddington! I won't. You dare bring her here, forcing me to work with her though you know how much I dislike this woman and now you're telling me to simply swallow it?"

He pulled her towards him a little rougher. Sas pressed against him and felt her cheeks burning at the sensation of being so close. "Yes!", he answered flatly. "Also, my relationship with Maddie is none of your business if I am not mistaken, or am I judging you about yours to Ezra?"

"No, but you do very little to hide your opinion either." She smiled viciously. "Does it bother you?"

He swallowed, and the nerve under his eye twitched. For the first time he said nothing, only stared at her. She was furious with him and the urge to push him further intensified due to the silence he gave her.

"Do tell me, does it bother you that I have interest in another man, or is it because he'd be the second one you infiltrated into my life?"

Red let go of her immediately and reached into his pocket, pulling out his burner and reading a message. It was unfair to bring up Tom but this was a decision made on impulse.

His lips formed a thin line and his whole figure went slack. "Borakove is in.", he announced.

"You haven't given me an answer, Red!"

He was on his way back but stilled then. Turning around, he shook his head. "You can do whatever you want. So, if you're done with that immature behavior of yours, please feel free to follow me."

If she ever wondered whether his feelings for her were strictly platonic or romantic, she had the answer to that question now. She felt disarmed and embarrassed for acting like a teenager, even more so since she was aware that Red preferred strong women with intellect. She, on the other hand, was driven by her emotions so it was no wonder at all that he was annoyed with her.

She just wanted to leave. Desperately. If it wasn't for the sake of her life and freedom, she would have been gone. No, she would certainly never have agreed to come with him in the first place.

Before they separated, Red gave Madeline and her an earpiece to stay in touch. She can do this she told herself and took a deep breath, watching Red walking to another room without regarding her in any way. Well, he brought Pratt into the game and wondered why she was upset?

What was his problem?

Tbc.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for your reviews. This one is kind of short and a preparation for what is to come in the next chapter but I hope you'll like it anyway!**

* * *

Madeline and Liz found themselves in a penthouse suite, kneeling in front of a safe and trying to decode its code which was somehow harder than anticipated. Pratt was provoking her all the way up to the suite and commented her skills as she unlocked the door so she gladly watched her in her attempt to open the safe. She peeked at Madeline, delighted in how she struggled with the code. Getting up to her feet, Liz threw a look to a camera in the corner and saw the familiar red light that told her Red was watching their every move.

And he might also heard what they said.

She rummaged through the drawers and cabinets, hoping to find other Intel that could be helpful in bringing down the Director. She hadn't thought of what would come after her time on the run. Would she go back to work with the FBI, with the task force? Red desperately tried to exonerate her so that she could return to her old routine but he never asked her if she wanted that. Truth to be told she hadn't asked herself this question either.

She listened how the other women cursed under her breath and failed to open the safe for the second time. If she needed any proof that Madeline Pratt's skills weren't needed, this had been it. One more failure and the object would be locked and their plan screwed up. Reluctantly, she came back to Pratt's side and swatted away her hand.

"I have everything under control.", Madeline defended herself as she moved to the side.

"Apparently you have not unless you want to expose us and get us into jail.", she replied annoyed and pulled out a note that was hidden beneath the neckline of her dress, smirking victoriously. "While you and Reddington have been busy groping each other, I got this here."

She waved the small paper back and forth in front of the blondes woman face.

"What is that?"

"The code. Our target was on the dancefloor, flirting absently with a brunette so all I had to do was reaching for his pocket.", she shrugged, entering the code and opening the safe as the light turned from red to green. "Suggesting that he's moving around frequently, he must either have a good memory or he carries the code to his safe close to him. I watched him checking his pockets but he never pulled out anything, and if you and 'you'", she said, looking up the the device on the ceiling. "Would have paid attention, you knew this."

"Oh! Your jealousy is adorable and if I were you, I'd feel the same but it's not my fault that he doesn't do you." Madeline smiled sweetly, causing Liz to almost gag in disgust but she quirked her brows in mock interest instead. "Well, actually it is. I keep him busy you know. Ever since you are _on the run_ we are in close contact; nightly phone calls, occasional visits. I should thank you!"

Liz let out a throaty chuckle and closed the safe. The truth hurt but she wouldn't give Red, or Madeline give the satisfaction of knowing this. All his compliments, his chivalry weren't signs of his attraction; it was simply Red being Red.

Releasing a calming breath, she stood up, the file tightly gripped between her fingers and turned to Pratt. "For your information, I don't want Reddington. Have your dirty little phone calls or whatever fulfills your desires, just don't shove it into my face!"

"You could learn something."

"Sorry, 50+ doesn't turn me on."

Except for Red but not with another woman though. She passed her quickly without much of a glance and pushed the button on the elevator.

* * *

Red waited downstairs along with Ezra. Lizzie was magnificent in every aspect and she had been right when she said Maddie wasn't needed but, inwardly, he hoped that her presence would make Lizzie realize that her feelings for him were not only platonic.

But what she told Madeline told him that a romantic interest from Lizzie's side was merely wishful thinking on his part. He was in contact with Madeline but she didn't know the reason. He wouldn't have called her late at night if it wasn't for the desire he felt for her and the knowledge that she wasn't his to be. Madeline satiated his needs. Nothing more, nothing less. If he could have Lizzie, he'd happily take her over Madeline.

Lizzie stormed down the aisle, her face scrunched up, letting him see how annoyed she was and very much understandably so. She flipped the file against his abdomen and he released a surprised grunt before grasping the document. He breathed out through his nose and attempted to speak but what was he supposed to say anyway?

He lifted the hand that held the file and nodded in thanks, immediately scolding himself afterwards for this ridiculous gesture. Turning to Ezra, he waved in the other direction, silently asking him to give them some privacy. Ezra walked off and Madeline did the same as she passed him with a cheeky smile on her lips.

With his head cocked to the side, he reached out with his free hand but his intent was denied as she folded her arms in front of her. "Lizzie, I - "

"Don't! Whatever you want to say, don't!"

He worried his lips with his teeth. "You did good, Lizzie! I admit I underestimated your abilities to handle the situation but you more than proved that you're able to take care of a situation yourself."

"Was that all?", she asked coldly.

He studied her face, his eyes roaming over her features as if the answer to his initial question on why she was upset with him would have been concealed somewhere in her eyes. Shaking his head in bewilderment and huffing an emotionless, breathy chuckle, he asked, "What do you want, Lizzie? I can't say I understand your passive aggressive anger at all."

"I'm angry, because I was right. If I'd trusted you and Pratt, we wouldn't have gotten our hands on this. You told me it was critical and your enthusiasm for this woman almost messed up your plan. You've seen that she was incapable of doing her job but I'm certain this in none of your concern as long as she'll do her job in the bedroom.", she said, her voice raising towards the end. "I'd never taken you for a dick - driven pain in the ass but boy have I been wrong."

"My relationship to Madeline is ..." He was stunned by her words. She had been angry with him before but she didn't insulted him like that. Her cheeks were flushed and her chest heaving and sinking rapidly and he found the image utterly attractive.

"Yeah, I know; a woman of singular talents and you have a nuanced relationship in which you're doing it like rabbits. Got it.", she snapped, brushing his shoulder as she left him.

* * *

He watched her walk away, all the while paying attention to the sway of her hips until her form was out of sight before he hung his head and closed his eyes. Only Lizzie could do that to him; could hurt him with so little effort. He wished he wouldn't care and move on but he couldn't. Instead he'd lie awake in bed and ponder over her accusations over and over over again; so long until it would finally lull him to sleep.

The things he felt for her were slowly driving him insane. He was frustrated and aroused, and absolutely in no mood to deal with Maddie. A few fingers scotch, a shower and his right hand would have to be enough.

When he reached the parking lot, Dembe held open the passenger door to his Mercedes but neither Madeline, nor Lizzie and Ezra were to be seen. Their absence would give him some time alone at least. He felt ashamed for his growing feelings for Lizzie, for Sam's little girl. He promised his friend to protect and love her like Sam did but he failed in both things.

He couldn't protect her from the cabal and he couldn't protect her from the truth. All the effort and time he put into her ultimate safety was for nothing, because she was far from safe at the moment. In fact, his enemies were now also her enemies and for the first time he was relieved that Sam was dead and wouldn't have to see what his daughters life had become.

He didn't love her like a daughter even though he should. It'd be easier for both of them if that was the case but since they'd spent every day together something inside him changed. His perspective of Sam's daughter changed. She was a grown up woman. She was brave, kind hearted, passionate and incredibly irresistible. Whenever she smiled, spoke, moved, he couldn't tear his eyes off of her. Lizzie was perfect and he was flawed, old and debauched. Hell, she once thought he was her father.

As he arrived at the hotel, he went first to the bar for a nightcap. He saw Lizzie flirting with Ezra and he feared what he would hear in his room. The walls were not that thick after all. He downed the first glass in one go, reveling how the liquor burned down his throat. Jealousy clouded his mind as he thought of Ezra and Lizzie entered his mind. He would certainly never hire him again if he touched her.

After another two shots, he felt it was time for a shower. He rode up the elevator alone and stepped out, rounding the corner to his room. What he saw then would be forever burned in his minds eye. Lizzie's arms were wound around Ezra's neck, one bare leg wrapped around the other men's hip while his palm moved up to cup her behind. The two of them seemed to be so far gone that they haven't noticed him. He closed his eyes and hid behind the corner, hoping to forget what he just observed but the heated noises and gasps didn't stop.

As soon as Lizzie's door clicked shut, he stormed into his room, directly heading to the bedroom and stopping when he found a very naked Madeline lying atop his bed.

 _"_ I thought you'd never show up, Raymond!"

 _'One more time',_ he thought to himself and unclasped the cufflinks on his jacket, his usual mask in place. "Do you really think I'd let this opportunity slip, my dear?"

"I don't know but you act different whenever this young little thing is around.", she replied with a smirk.

Red removed his dress shirt, tossing it aside as he heard a few loud 'thuds' on the wall. Given that he knew that it was Lizzie's room, it didn't need an expert to figure what was going on and it fueled his rage and blinded him only further. Ripping of his belt and shoving down his pants in the process, he pushed Madeline back on the mattress, covering her body with his and giving her a bruising kiss. "Jealousy doesn't suit you.", he rumbled against her neck and wriggled out of his shorts.

"Eager are we?"

He silenced her with his mouth on hers before he entered her roughly. He didn't want to talk, he wanted a distraction. As he looked upon Maddie he only saw Lizzie writhing beneath him, imagined her moans ringing in his ears, and foolishly praying that maybe one day, it would be.

Tbc... Let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, sorry for the long wait but I've finally managed to finish the penultimate chapter. Many thanks for your reviews! :)**

 **Not beta'ed so all mistakes are mine. Sorry!**

 **I own nothing.**

* * *

Lizzie awoke in the early morning hours, her arm wrapped around Ezra's bare waist, her head leaning against his shoulder. Reaching over, she caught his watch and sighted before she rolled to her side of the bed, pulling the blanket with her as she did. The evening didn't go as planned but she felt no shame, or regret for her actions. It was what she needed and Ezra offered her a distraction, and when Red could have fun, she could, too.

She went to her bag and put on black leggings and a long sweater. She wondered if Red's morning with Madeline were like hers. Would she stay over night, would he enjoy having her next to him, or would she leave after they were done? She considered sending him away last night but she didn't want to be rude and he was a nice man after all. If they would have met under different circumstances, this 'thing' between them could have had potential for more but her last thought before she fell asleep was on Red.

It was always Red.

The rustling of sheets behind her forced her to turn around, watching how he stretched on the mattress, his muscles tensing. He was attractive, charming and an attentive lover; undeniably good in bed and -

"You're staring!", he said with a shy smile and sat up.

"Sorry."

"It's okay. I'd too, but unfortunately you're already dressed."

"I have to meet with Reddington in 15." She closed her bag and bound her hair in a ponytail while he got dressed quickly.

"I better sneak out before he gets his hands on me. Thought he was going to strangle me in the surveillance room yesterday."

"Why are you working for him anyway?", she asked with curiosity in her voice.

"I met him in London a few years ago. I've served for the British army until a mission went wrong and I was shot in the leg. It was a bloody mess, the doctors fixed it but it was the end for my assignment. I fell into a depression, couldn't figure out how to move on with my life. I was in a pub when I met him. There were a few guys who started some trouble and I was quick to defend myself and that must have caught his attention. We talked and he offered me a job, told me he'd contact me when I'm needed." He straightened his tousled hair and hung his jacket over his forearm. "Though I'm sure he won't do that again after tonight."

They went outside together and she smiled sadly. "I'm sorry I dragged you into this situation."

"Don't be.", he replied and lifted her chin with his index finger. "It was worth it."

He kissed her gently and pulled back as someone near them cleared his throat. His hands squeezed her shoulder before he left. Her face hardened as she faced Red in his usual three piece suit. He was a smug bastard and his mere presence made her insides curl although not in a positive way this time. Red walked next to her in his usual self conscious manner as he reached in his pocket and pulled out a small note, chuckling jubiliantly while he read it. Her eyes made a 360 in annoyance, knowing for sure that Madeline was the reason for his happiness this morning.

Her presence wasn't even needed and she would be frustrated.

* * *

Dembe was waiting outside. He drove them to the hangar where they left for their next destination in Ecuador. Their friend gave her a concerned look every now and then before He continued reading the book that sat in his lap. She closed her eyes and leaned back against the comfortable leather seat. As soon as they would arrive in Quito she was going to draw herself a bath and not face him until tomorrow. He seemed apprehensive towards her anyway so some space would do them good.

The rest of the day went by as awkward as it had started which was weird for both parties since they never behaved like that. Liz was well aware that Red had seduced a various amount of women all over the globe and it never angered her in any way but she couldn't get the image of him flirting with Madeline out of her mind. She was an evil beast who almost got them killed and yet he invited her in his bed. She wasn't as sophisticated as Pratt but she wasn't a stupid little girl either.

She entered the kitchen of his house to get a water bottle for the night when she heard Red talking on the phone in the study. Creeping closer to the source she listened to his seductive growl as he told the person on the other end how much he would appreciate to find her naked in his bed. She folded her arms in front of her, her nails painfully digging into her flesh in anger. She wasn't a jealous person, especially shouldn't she feel jealous when the person she was into wasn't hers. She worried her bottom lips as she realized what she just had thought.

 _She was into him. As if their relationship wasn't complicated enough._

Before he had the chance to notice her, she retreated to the kitchen and grabbed the bottle, thinking of several encounters with him that proved he was maybe a little attracted to her. The most obvious thing had been his reaction to her hair. He seemed completely dazzled as he saw her, and this tongue flick - maybe it was less about her mother and really more about her.

She intended to find that out very soon. Taking a sip from the bottle, she gazed at the terrace while forming a plan in her mind. If he wanted a naked woman in this house, he could have one but sure as hell not Madeline Pratt or any other of his flames.

His footsteps echoed in the hall as he ascended the stairs to his bedroom which had a view to the pool. She placed the bottle on the counter and began to unbutton her blouse, letting it fall onto the kitchen tiles before she opened the door and was greeted by the chilly night air. Releasing a breath in order to calm her nerves, she stepped outside, noticing that the lamp on his bedside table was still on.

 _Still awake then._

Her hands shook slightly when she unzipped her pants and wriggled out of the fabric. She became suddenly aware that she stood in _his backyard_ in only _her underpants_ and that this scene could end more than _embarrassing_ when he found her.

 _If_ he found her.

He would. The motion sensor was on and illuminated the yard, and Red would be curious. He was probably already watching so she should better get on with the show. She unclasped her bra and wriggled out of her panties without much of a further thought and closed the distance to the pool.

* * *

Red ended yet another call with Madeline with the intention to end their little affair but as he felt her gaze on his back he fell back into old routines. He was a bastard and neither Madeline, nor Lizzie deserved such a treatment. He considered to just go to her and tell her everything but he couldn't. She had made it abundantly clear that she wasn't interested.

 _"50+ doesn't turn me on.",_ she said.

There was still an important matter he had to take care of, namely firing Ezra. He retreated to his room and poured a generous glass scotch as he delightfully spoke to the sniper who wasn't surprised to hear that. He didn't care, he wanted him gone.

He tossed the phone on the table and undid the buttons on his vest when the light coming from the yard shone into his room. He glimpsed outside for a second and stopped in his tracks as he saw Lizzie. Of all the many astonishing arts he'd seen during the years _this_ was nearly his undoing. He marveled at the sight of her profile; the fine line of her nose and her full lips. He couldn't help but lowering his eyes to her torso and noticed the warm glow of her skin in the light. A appreciative hum left his lips as he imagined how his hands would discover every inch of her body. Would she writhe and quiver under his touch, was she rather quiet or would she phrase her enjoyment aloud?

When she, unknowingly, revealed her whole beauty to him, he couldn't take it anymore. He slid out of his vest and opened the first buttons on his shirt as he felt his insides warming up and all coherent thoughts or worries about why they shouldn't do this left his already fuzzy brain. His glass hit the table with a loud thud before he left his room and grabbed a towel along the way.

* * *

It had passed some time since she'd last been swimming. The cold sensation against her heated skin decreased the tension inside her. Her muscles relaxed with every finished round but she wondered if he would show up. She looked up only once before she stepped into the water but his silhouette wasn't to be seen. Well, that could mean two things. He had either seen her and wanted to give her privacy or he left his bedroom.

She emerged from under the surface, running her palms over her face before sliding her finger pads through her hair as she plodded closer to the stairs and opened her eyes, finding Red standing at the edge with a towel tightly gripped in his hand. With his jaw clenched and his gaze kept solely on her face he looked like a bloodthirsty wolf who was ready to attack its prey at any second and the knowledge that she was the reason for that thrilled her endlessly.

Registering the way his shoulders rose and lowered as his breathing became quicker, she smirked purposely, her eyes drifting to his open collar that exposed parts of gray and dark hair on his strong chest. She wanted to get her hands on him, wanted to feel the softness under her fingers and given his lustful expression, she would very soon. It was almost adorable to watch how he fought to keep his glance on eyelevel with her. His adams apple bobbed as she stood before him, water dripping down from her throat to her feet. He lifted the towel and covered her body in the fluffy fabric; an oddly erotic and unsuspected gesture but definitely not unwelcome.

He fastened the knot of the towel at her side and cupped her cheeks gently, his thumbs running over her temples. She was frozen when he closed the distance until his warm, scotch filled breath wavered over her lips, causing her to close her eyes as a shudder went through her. "You'll get a cold, Elizabeth.", he spoke in a husky voice, his lips brushing the corner of her mouth in the process. This bare touch made her shake and she felt an all too familiar throb between her legs as he breathed her in like a caveman.

This behavior of his shouldn't turn her on but boy, she could feel his growl vibrating through her system and it was overly sexy seeing him losing control over himself. "Listen carefully now; I want you to go inside and get dressed.", he growled and nudged the tip of his nose against hers.

What? She squeezed his hips in response, leaning in again as he backed away, feeling him straining against her thigh. "Why would I do that? I believe this is not what you truly - want.", she purred.

"Believe me, I appreciated your little show but I want to peel off layer after layer until I have you naked under me.", he said in a husky tone, his fingers running over her parted lips. "I'll make this very enjoyable for both of us. Trust me, you won't remember your little encounter with dear Ezra after I'm done with you."

"Always so humble.", she replied sarcastically although she had no doubts that his promise would become the reality. Also, she would make sure to erase the name Madeline from his memory completely.

He smirked and caught her mouth in a bruising kiss, taking her bottom lip between his teeth as he pulled away, satisfied when he saw her dilated pupils and her flushed cheeks. "I'll see you inside then?", he asked confidently while tilting his head.

She turned, loosening the towel as she walked inside. "Your room! Give me 10 minutes!" If he wanted her, he'd have to play by her rules.

Tbc...


End file.
